Zwyczajne rozkosze
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - odcinek 3. Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Miejsce przebywania Ekipy. Mogą iść gdzie chcą. Jasper nie miał gdzie iść, więc cały czas przebywał w zamku. Siedział przy stole, gdzie czekał na jedzenie. Z nudów zaczął gadać sam do siebie. Jasper: 'Cóż, chyba jednak nie ma żadnej nadziei dla mojej drużyny. W tym momencie nie zasługują nawet na przebywanie w tych slumsach, bo powinni trafić do jeszcze gorszego miejsca... Zreszą pozostali też się nie popisali. Niektórzy są chyba tak leniwi, że już ja sam lepiej bym sobie poradził... ''Po chwili pewien służący przyniósł talerz z jedzeniem. Gdy Jasper na to spojrzał, od razu wywalił wszystko na podłogę. 'Jasper: '''Co to ma być?! Gdy mówiłem, że masz się domyślić czego chcę, to na serio miałeś się domyślić! Przygotuj to jeszcze raz i lepiej, żeby tym razem wszystko było okej. W międzyczasie jeszcze posprzątaj tutaj. ''Przerażony służący przytaknął i szybko się oddalił. 'Jasper: '''Ale zanim zaczniesz przynieś mi chociaż szklankę wody! Zrobiłbym to sam, ale nie chce mi się już wstawać z miejsca... ''Shana była przy całym zajściu i tylko przewróciła oczami na to. '''Shana: Uważaj bo się przykleisz tam. Złośliwie mruknęła. Sama nalała mu tej wody i podrzuciła mu pod nos. Shana: 'Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo tym. ''Wróciła na swoje miejsce, gdzie układała jakiś domek z kart. Zrobiła sobie małą przerwę od laptopa. Luksusowy Hotel, Ogniste Wrota Miejsce przebywania Zmumifikowanych Kotów. Mogą iść do nagłówków niżej. Dion zadowolony siedział sobie na sofie i oglądał tv. W jednej ręce trzymał pilota a w drugiej drinka, którego popijał od czasu do czasu. Daniel tymczasem podszedł do baru. Niestety nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Wpadł na pomysł. ''Daniel: Przez rok pracowałem jako barman w klubie nocnym. Mieszanie drinków to dla mnie prościzna.'' Wziął kilka butelek i zaczął mieszać. Po wymieszaniu wlał drinka do szklanki i poszedł do swojego pokoju, wcześniej zabierając chipsy. Oxana powolnym krokiem przybyła razem ze swoim napojem do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdował się Dion. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie po czym oparła się plecami o ścianę, popijając co jakis czas. 'Oxana: '''Nowy jak widzę w naszej drużynie. Takiemu to dobrze od razu trafić w luksusy. ''Zaśmiała się cicho. 'Dion: '''Przynajmniej nie muszę się męczyć z tamtymi frajerami. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''A ty jesteś...Oxana? ''Rzucił okiem na nią i napił się napoju. '' '''Oxana: '''Tak. Oxana we własnej osobie. ''Odpowiedziała przechodząc na drugi koniec pokoju. ' 'Oxana: '''Jak dobrze pamiętam.. Ty to Dion. Zobaczymy czy będzie miło poznać. Rzuciła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. '''Dion: '''Vice versa. ''Również złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Drink mu się skończył, odstawił szklankę i westchnął. W międzyczasie wkurzony nie wiadomo na Daniela widząc iż polazł zamknąć się w pokoju skutecznie dopilnował by nie wyszedł z niego. '''Chip: 'Tak. Mam uraz do nieznajomych ignorantów i idiotów. Czyli prawie do każdego kogo spotykam. <3 Niby do kogoś mówił, ale nie było widać do kogo. W oddali spojrzał na pozostałych członków. Widać, że się śmiali i chichotali więc niczym cichociemny zza kąta ich obczajał. Oxana przechodziła się tak po całym pomieszczeniu aż przypadkiem wpadła na Chipa i rozlała swojego drinka na niego. Oxana: 'Boże! Prawie zawału dostałam przez Ciebie.. Żeby tak się skrywać. ''Krzyknęła ze strachu. Patrząc jak jej napój spływa po całym ubiorze Chipa. '' '''Oxana: '''Ojj... chyba coś rozlałam. '''Dion: '''Niezdara z ciebie. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chip: '''Wystraszyłem cię? Trochę zrobiło mu się niezręcznie, bo chiałby przeprosić ale go to nawet rozbawiło. '''Chip: '''To każdemy by się zdarzyło. ''Spojrzał na nich. Przyglądał się próbując przypomnieć sobie skąd ich zna. '' '''Chip: '''A wy to? Albo nie mówcie ,bo zaraz zapomnę. '''Oxana: '''Pfff...Ty Dion nie śmiej się, bo jeszcze Ciebie to spotka. ''Powiedziała w jego kierunku spoglądając to na niego to na Chipa. 'Oxana: '''Wystraszyłeś? To mało powiedziane. ''Mruknęła zadzierając nosek i łapiąc się za swoje kolorowe końcówki. 'Oxana: '''Nie pamiętasz? Oxana? Jakiś czas temu braliśmy udział razem w zadaniu. Tak tylko Ci powiem, że jeśli zostaniesz dłużej w tych ubraniach to będziesz się cały lepił od słodkiego napoju. ''Uśmiechnęła sie w jego kierunku. '' '''Dion: '''Uuu. ''Powiedział ironicznie. 'Dion: '''Bo się wystraszę. ''Zaśmiał się. ''Dion: O dziwo...wydaje się, że można się tu z kimś jednak dogadać. Chip: '''NA w tym show gdzie na końcu spadłem to piekła! To tak już pamiętam. Ale wyglądałaś inaczej... Chyba, że to kolejna osoba... czemu tutaj musi być tak dużo ludzi! No jednego mniej. Zatarł ręce i zrzucił z siebie przy okazji płaszcz. '''Chip: Umm.. Zwinął go jedynie przy sobie i z nim dosiadł się do Diona i Oxany. Chip: 'Więc.. coś przerwałem? Nie wiedział kompletnie czym zarzucić. '''Oxana: '''Jak widać poznajemy się wszyscy. W końcu drużyną jesteśmy. To może jednak coś do picia, skoro już sama nie mam swojego. ''Podeszła do barku i zaczęła tworzyć jakieś dziwne mikstury, po jakimś czasie podała je chłopakom. '''Oxana: ' '''Może tak moja uroda Cię przyćmiła.. ''Zaczęła się śmiać przyglądając się pozostałym. Dion wziął łyka. Dion: 'Jak ktoś ma słabą głowę, to polecam odstawić. ''Odparł z uśmieszkiem. 'Chip: '''Pfff! ''Sam wziął kieliszek i wypił. 'Chip: '''Jak ktoś potrafi zwalczyć to ograniczenie.. Wzkazuje palcem na głowę, majac na myśli mózg. '''Chip: '''To można wszystko. ''Oxana cała zdziwiona zerknęła na nich. 'Oxana: '''Emm...nie sądziłam, że to wypijecie. Nie wiem jakie efekty mogą być później. Wiecie by później nie było na mnie, że widzicie jenorożce i latacie nago. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''No przyznam babcia mnie uczyła co nieco. ''Dion wzruszył ramionami i wypił resztę. Odstawił kieliszek na stół. 'Dion: '''Dziwne...ale dobre. ''Mruknął. 'Chip: '''Zmartwiłeś się? Spokojnie. Nawet jak był tam jad to byś nie poczuł. ''Zauważył, że nie tknęła jeszcze swojego. 'Chip: '''Intrygujesz mnie w pewnym sensie. ''Pociągnął łyka polejnogo i jakoś trochę nim mieszał szukając nie wiadomo własciwie czego podejrzanego w nim. '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): Która to już? *liczy na palcach do trzech, ale zakrywa jeden* Druga osoba którą będę rozpoznawał! A wait.. *unosi brakujący* Trzecia.. No licząc was.. *unosi kolejne cztery* ZA DUŻO! Oxana: Ja intryguje? Czym? Dopytała zaciekawiona i jedynie zamieszała swój napój. '' '''Chip: '''Czy ja wiem? Ja ci serwuję zawał a ty drinka? No cóż... To takie dziwne dla mnie. A uwierz, przy mnie to nawet pies boi się podejść jak mam mięso. Raz tak było przynajmniej. Nie do końca nawet pamiętam po co chciałem go bliżej siebie. '''Oxana:' Hah. A Ty mi tak zaufałeś i wypiłeś tego drinka. Więc czy to nie jest dziwne? A jeśli tam by coś jeszcze? Ponownie oparła się o ścianę, bawiąc się włosami. Oxana: 'Jak widać każdy może zaskoczyć, aczkolwiek może lepiej uważać na resztę? Gdyż nie wiadomo co mogą planować. ''Puściła do niego oczko i zaśmiała się pod nosem. '' '''Chip: '''Jeden to już chybaaa nie będzie miał swojego dalszego występu. ''Uśmiechał się nieco złośliwie. '''Chip: Powiedzmy, że nieco podrasowałem mu życie. Będzie mógł się chwalić że był zamknięty niczym zwierzę w zoo. Odstawił drinka. Chip: 'Ale i to nie potrafi pomóc. Dobra rada, trochę więcej szaleństwa. Od czynu do myśli daleka droga a po co mam się dobijać efektem cieplarnianych, że mam nudne życie czy innymi zmartwieniami. ''Dziewczyna przysłuchiwała mu się zaciekawiona. Również na to jak się zachowuje. 'Oxana: '''Proszę, proszę ciekawe to. Więc planujesz coś poszaleć czy może jednak nie? ''Dopytała zaczynając wędrować po całym pokoju. '' '''Chip: '''Kto wie, kto wie? Może nawet w tej chwili podświadomie rozbieramy się wzrokiem i siedzimy już nago a tylko udajemy, że mamy ubrania? ''Puścił jej oczko. Nie wiadomo czy przez drinki czy przez jego skrzywione postrzeganie świata ale mówił to dość poważnie. <3 Oxana w lekkim szoku uśmiechnęła się do niego. '' '''Oxana (Pokój zwierzeń): '''A teraz sama nie wiem czy to przez to co zrobiłam i im podałam czy może on taki jest? Takiej instrukcji babcia mi nie podawała. I chyba ją wystraszyłem znowu... Spojrzał się w stronę Diona. '''Chip: '''No na moje oko ma co trzeba. Wystawił obie dłonie do góry. '''Chip: '''Jak coś daleka droga od słowa do czynu kolego! ''Wstał i przerzucił sobie płaszcz na jedgną rękę. Wystawił mu pociesznego kciuka w górę i skierował się w stronę okna. Lubił sobie przeglądać widoki, a czuł niewielką nostalgię bo podobało mu się tym rozpadającym się hotelu. Tymczasem Danielowi skończyły się chipsy. Chciał wyjść, jednak Chip zamknął drzwi. 'Daniel: '''CO TO MA BYĆ?! ''Próbował wyjść, jednak były skutecznie zamknięte. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju i myśleć. 'Daniel: '''Myśl, Daniel, myśl (please). ''Zaczął przeszukiwać pokój. W końcu w szufladzie znalazł klucz. Sprawdził klucz w zamku. Pasował. Zakręcił. Drzwi się otworzyły. 'Daniel: '''TAK! ''Wyszedł. Dion wybudził się z długiego snu. 'Dion: '''Uh... ''Złapał się za głowę i po chwili ogarnął. 'Dion: '''Co to ja... ''Mruknął zastanawiając się co ostatnio robił. ''Dion: Może mi ktoś powiedzieć co się działo zanim odleciałem?'' Hatsune aktualnie odpoczywał na hamaku. 'Hastune: '''Ale pięknie tutaj, tylko Hatsune... skup się na grze! ''Uśmiechnął się i potem zaczął pić drinka. 'Hatsune: '''Co tam, drużyno? Podrzędny Hotel, MechaCity ''Miejsce przebywania Robo-Złamasów. Mogą iść też do Slumsów. Odstaje znacznie od Luksusowego, jednak da się tu spokojnie wytrzymać. '''Tiffany (PZ): Czuję się dziwnie, bo nie ma z nami Diona. Nie byliśmy razem zbyt długo, ale staliśmy się wszyscy super drużyną! ;c Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Diona z nami nie ma. Jeju. Smuteczek. ''Maddie rozgląda się po całej swojej drużynie, ze swoją niezbyt radosną ekspresją na twarzy. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ta drużyna... Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wystarczy parę dni, a w grze zostaną z Robo-Złamasów tylko dwie osoby. Jesteśmy beznadziejni. Dion jeszcze nadrabiał siłą, wybacz, bo nie intelektem, ekhem, ale teraz? Mamy tę rudą czarownicę, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale za to co ona tu wyrabia, to palili je w średniowieczu na stosie. Josee jest niestabilna emocjonalnie, więc lepiej cieszmy się tym hotelem w całości, póki w ogóle jeszcze stoi na fundamentach. Bo pewnie prędzej czy później rozwai te całe Slumsy, a potem przyjdzie rozprawić się z nami. Dalej nie wiem kim jest ten chłopak w czarnych włosach, pewnie chce pozostać anonimowym, żeby nas hejtować w pokoju zwierzeń, tak jak to robią w internecie w każdej sekcji komentarzy. (M)Addie ma jakieś poważne problemy ze sobą i dałabym jej cukierka, żeby wreszcie przestała się zachowywać jak na gazie rozweselającym. Może by to pomogło. No i jest jeszcze ten Raphaél. On przynajmniej jest normalny. Ale i tak nie ma pojęcia o tej grze. Skończyłam. Ta drużyna jest... zła. Bez odbioru. ''Raphaél spogląda na dziewczyny i widzi ich dziwne miny. Postanowił więc zagadać do nich obydwóch. '''Raphaél: O co wam chodzi, dziewczęta? Coś takie spięte jesteście? Rozluźnijmy się. Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Maddie wygląda, jakby ujrzała stracha na wróble w przebraniu taniej podróby królewny śnieżki, natomiast Tiffany miała grymas, jakby zjadła jabłko, do którego wstrzyknięto dziką substancję. W każdym razie, wydaje mi się, że nasza drużyna NIE jest zgrana i spójna. Trzeba temu coś zaradzić... Idę działać. Tiffany westchnęła ze smutkiem w stronę Raphael'a i przytuliła go. Tiffany: Masz rację.. Tylko nie chcę, żeby nasza drużyna tak szybko się rozleciała. Addie(Pz): Jestem dumna z siebie że tak daleko zaszłam. ;p Zorientowała się, że nie ma z nia kota. Addie(Pz): Addie Junior!!?? Pobiegła go szukać. Addie: Addie!! Addie Junior gdzie jesteś!! Slumsy, Ogniste Wrota Miejsce przebywania Napalonych Elfów + Josee. ^^ Igor siedział na podłodze. Wyraźnie był czymś zaniepokojony i się nad czymś zastanawiał. Igor''(pokój zwierzeń): ''Wcześnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale co się stało z tymi, co odpadli? Nie było żadnych ceremonii, nie było żadnych eliminacji, nie było niczego!!! Tylko... co się z nimi stało?! Igor przestał się zastanawiać nad swoim problemem. Wyciągnął jakiś notesik i zaczął coś w nim pisać. Igor''(pokój zwierzeń): ''Strategia Courtney w piątym sezonie była dobra... No, może póki Mal jej nie przeszkodził, ale może mi się przydać. Josee jest groźną weteranką, więc musi odpaść jak najszybciej, z Britt mam sojusz, więc jeśli się uda, to mam nadzieję, że dojdę z nią do finału. Pozostałych... albo się z nimi nie poznałem, albo mnie czymś nie wkurzyli, nie licząc Dion'a. A tak w ogóle - NIE JESTEM ANTAGONISTĄ!!! Gdzieś daleko, wśród jakichś gruzów ukrywała się Helen, patrząc zza kąta na resztę jej drużyny. Po chwili patrzenia na nich w końcu jedynie westchnęła z zażenowaniem i poszła z powrotem do swojej kryjówki, mamrocząc coś do samej siebie. Helen: 'Banda idiotów... Jakby nie mogli tutaj załatwić kogoś ambitnego intelektualnie... ''Kopnęła butem kamień, przeturlając go po wzniesieniu. '''Helen: Nawet nie wiem, z kim na spokojnie porozmwiać, żeby zabić czas przed kolejnym porąbanym wyzwaniem. Z jednej strony mam małolaty w ciele starych koni, a z drugiej tupowe wariatki. Po prostu świetnie! Rozniosła kopniakiem tumian piasku i ukryła się gdzieś. Helen: 'Wygląda na to, że muszę wytrzymać do rozpadu drużyn. Kilka osób z przeciwnych zespołów wygląda mi na normalnych, paru z nich nawet już znam... Pff, pewnie jak zwykle będę musiała wszystko zrobić sama. Wolałabym zostać w domu i bawić się w kręgle porcelaną wujka. 'Roxane (zwierzenie): '''Nie wyszło nam ostatnio te zadanie, według mnie wszystko to wina Prestona i Igora, Preston, bo olał to i został zdyskwalifikowany, a o tej drugiej sz***ie nie chcę już nic mówić! >:( Swoją drogą, jeszcze tu z nami odpoczywa Josee... totalna porażka! ''Roxane też interesowała się, co porabiają ogólnie uczestnicy. 'Roxane (myśli): '''Igor ma sojusz z Brittnay, ale widać po niej, że ona ma zamiar go wykorzystać. Chyba jeszcze w drużynie są Helen i Severin, do tej pory nie nawiązałam z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Ostatnia do omówienia jest Dina, ta nieco dziwna piosenkareczka. ''Myśli, z kim jeszcze może nawiązać kontakt, aby nie czuć się samotnie. 'Roxane: '''Nie chcę narzekać, ale tu jest obrzydliwie... ''Zatkała nos i przysiadła się koło Igora. 'Roxane (zwierzenie): '''Zobaczymy, jak na mnie zareaguje... *założyła ręce* '''Igor:'Hejka Roxane... '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Roxane jest jedną z bardziej ogarniętych i normalnych ludzi w mojej drużynie.Szkoda że z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie lubi,gdyby nie to chciałbym się z nią zaprzyjażnić.' '''Igor:'Zastanawia cie to co się dzieje z przegranymi? Roxane dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na chłopaka, wcześniej interesowało ją tylko wnętrze tych "podziemii", jak to lubi sobie nazywać. Roxane: 'Nie wiem, może trafiają do jakiegoś zamkniętego krateru? Albo wracają do swoich domów? ;u; ''Skoro chłopak ją o coś zapytał, musiała odpowiedzieć. ^^ 'Roxane (zwierzenie): '''To nie jest tak, że jestem niemiła. Obraziłam się na Igora, ponieważ próbował niektórym wcisnąć kity, jak to Severin jest podły. A sam chyba nie wie, że zadaje się z największą cwaniarą tego show. Sorry Britnay, ale to jest całkowita prawda! :) ''Próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale nie udało jej się to za bardzo. Próbowała wskazać serdeczny palec. Brittany robiła sobie makijaż. 'Brittnay: '''Ale nudy! Kiedy to zadanie, Igor? Igor po chwili odpowiedział. '''Igor:'Chyba niedługo Brittney. Igor znów spojrzał się na Roxane 'Igor(pocichu do Roxane):'Pożesz mi wyeliminować Josse? '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):NIE JESTEM ANTAGONISTĄ!!! Gdzieś w oddali była właśnie Josee, zasypiała tam zadowolona, ale miewając koszmarki. :D ''Wyzwanie: ''Colt pojawił się i zostawił kartkę. Dzielicie się na dwie grupy. Jedna pracuje dzisiaj i jutro do 18. A druga od jutra 18 do niedzieli 18. Dzielicie się myszki po połowie. W pierwszej części wyzwania szukacie rzeczy w krainach. (Każda drużyna wybierze sobie krainę) (Wybieracie w kolejności ostatniego wyzwanie 1) Kotki 2) Złamasy 3) Elfy. ) Macie pisać między sobą i szukać znalezisk które Wam się przydadzą. (rzeczy znaleziono pogrubiacie) Druga częśc jutro o 18 którą bedę prowadził na "zywo" i wykorzystacie rzeczy zdobyte. Wyzwanie dosyć luźne bo niektórzy jeszcze mają poprawki. Poruszacie się jedynie w obrębie miejsc zaznaczonych. Dzielicie się po połowie. Powodzenia. Igor spojrzał na tablice Igor:'''Moim zdaniem powinliśmy się podzielić tak gruba I:Ja,Brittney i Dina.Grupa II:Severin,Roxane i Helen,ale jeśli macie jakieś propozycje to możecie śmiało powiedzieć. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Dina to jedyna osoba z którą Britt nie ma na pieńku w drużynie,prócz mnie. Hatsune zastanawia się, z którą grupą mógłby iść. Hatsune: 'Jakieś sugestie? ''Czekał na odpowiedzi. 'Chip: '''Ja to mam ochotę pójść do Mecha City! ''Uradowany spojrzał się w stronę krainy. '''Chip: '''Oj bardzo chciałbym spotkać robota, który ma chip świadomości i uświadomić mu jak bardzo musiał być pechowy, że ktoś go stworzył. <3 Wywrócił oczami. '''Chip: A no i szukać tego.. czegoś? To może każdy niech się określi która grupa i do Mecha CITY! Ekhem.. może.. takk! Zrobił iście błagalne oczy niczym Kot ze Shreka w stronę swojej drużyny. Oxana: 'Ja jestem tego samego zdania co Chip. Mecha City wygląda ciekawie. ''Spojrzała jeszcze i dodała. '' '''Oxana: '''Ja się z chęcią zgłaszam do pierwszej grupy, mogę zacząć poszukiwania już teraz. ''Dion wzruszył ramionami. 'Dion: '''MechaCity może być. ''Mruknął. Danie popatrzył na swoją grupę. 'Daniel: '''To ruszajmy! Igor po 15 minutach nie dostał odpowiedzi,więc uznal że każdemu pasuje '''Igor:'Widze że Koty już wybrały miejsce,więc pora czekać na złamasy.Czyli ja,Britt i Dina idziemy na poszukiwania. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Mam nadzieje że pójdziemy do Cagiptu,choć w ogrodzie chyba bedzie łatwiej? Gabriel spojrzał na drużynę. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby średnio obchodziło ich zadanie. Gabriel: Halo, czy nie powinniśmy teraz robić czegokolwiek? Parę osób spojrzało na niego, po czym wróciło do swoich spraw. Gabriel stał zdziwiony. Gabriel (PZ): 'Moja drużyna musi się ogarnąć! W sumie mógłbym zostać ich liderem, ale jeszcze za bardzo nikogo nie poznałem i mi raczej nie ufają... po prostu nie było warunków do rozmowy... A może lepiej poczekać, aż ktoś inny coś zrobi? W końcu zadania sam nie mogę wykonać... ''Gabriel chrząknął tylko i stał dalej, udając, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Roxane po chwili przewróciła oczami. 'Roxane: '''Dobra, jeszcze musimy czekać? >:( Złamasy, proszę, ruszcie się! :( ''Usiadła poirytowana na trawie. Drużyna elfów czeka już 30 minut,przez co niektórzy zaczynają się wkurzać 'Igor:'Ile można czekać? '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Czy te złamasy w końcu się zdecydują?Chyba dzisiaj znów przegramy? Gabriel nadal czekał, aż ktoś coś zrobi. Jednak nic się nie działo. Gabriel (PZ): '''Czyli trzeba wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. '''Gabriel: Halo, Złamasy! Ludzie po większości spojrzeli na niego. Gabriel: Co tu dużo gadać. Ty i ty... Wskazał na Raphaela i Addie. Gabriel: Idziemy do Piramidy. Jak wrócimy, reszta wykona kolejną część. No i poszli, zostawiając Maddie, Tiffany i Josee. Igor:'W końcu!Britt,Dina chodżmy! :) ''Królestwo Jaspera - Ogród ''Drużyna Elfów w końcu doszła.Igor odrazu po przyjściu w krzakach znalazł '''piłke.'' Igor:'''To chyba w czymś się przyda.Dobra drużyno musimy znaleźć jak najwięcej rzeczy,jak coś znajdziecie dajcie znać reśćie. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Lubię rządzić.Obyśmy wygrali. Znalazł grę '''Tekken 6.' '''Igor:'Fajnie...Szkoda że taką mam,a ta i tak jest zniszczona,ale może się doczegoś przyda. Igor przez 10 minut niczego nie znalazł,ale po chwili znalazł '''czapke z daszkiem.' '''Igor:'Trzeba brać co się znajdzie.Może się do czegoś przyda?:/ Igor spojrzał na Dine i Brittney.Dina pisała piosenke,a Britt robiła sobię manikiur. Igor:'Dziewczyny wyzwanie się za czeło '''Dina: '''Ojej. ''Zaskoczyła się. 'Dina: '''To co robimy? '''Dina (pokój zwierzeń): Z tego co wiem to mamy chyba szukać w wyzwaniu jakichś rzeczy. Ja w sumie ostatnio tak nie miałam za bardzo czasu, bo przeżywałam odrodzenie duchowe, ale teraz już będę aktywna! Mam świetną drużynę. Kto nie chciałby mieć w zespole Igora i Brittany? Oni są tacy wspaniali. Chyba powinnam ją poznać. ' Dina zaczęła szukać czegoś. Tak właściwie nawet nie wiedziała czego. '''Dina: '''Oo, mam coś! ''Podniosła z ziemi '''opakowanie po jakiejś czekoladzie.'' Dina: To chyba można uznać za rzecz? Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła' aparat fotograficzny.'' 'Dina: '''O! Czy to aparat fotograficzny? ''Schowała do cycków. ''Następnie znalazła '''okulary przeciwsłoneczne.'' Dina: O! Okulary przeciwsłoneczne! Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła plakat zespoły '"Asia i Spółka".'' '''Dina: O! Czy to plakat zespołu Asia i Spółka? Schowała do cycków. '' ''Następnie znalazła '''wiertarkę.' '''Dina:' O! Czy to wiertarka? Schowała do cycków. Następnie znalazła '''kosiarkę.' '''Dina:' O! Kosiarka! Schowała do cycków. Dina: Więcej się nie zmieści... Dina (pokój zwierzeń): No coś tam znalazłam. Myślę, że mogę wygrać. Ale to się nie liczy! Liczy się zabawa! Nawe jeśli przegramy co z tego? Może innym nie zależy na zostaniu dalej, ale mi bardzo zależy. Ja swoją wygraną przeznaczę na szczytne cele, a nie tak jak inni, więc lepiej żebym wygrała. ''' ''Igor był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego co znalazła Dina i tego ile mieśćiło się w jej cyckach.XD.Igor znalazł jakiś '''mikrofon.Odrazu przypomniały mu się piosenki z"Totalna Porażka:Znowu w Trasie".'' Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Znowu w Trasie to był sezon w którym byłem stażystą pamientam jeszcze pare piosenek.(Zaczoł sobię nucić piosenke"Oh,dlaczeho śpiewam") Igor:Świetnie Dina! Przybijają piątke.Igor znalazł '''lupe.'Spojrzał się na Brittney która nadal robiała manikiur.'' Igor:'Brittney pomożesz? ''Uśmiechnął się do niej od ucha do ucha. Dina popatrzyła wściekła na Brittney. '''Dina: Hej, laleczko! A czy ty nie masz nóg?! My szukamy, zapierdalamy za przeproszeniem, pot się z nas leje, staramy się, a ty masz wyjebane za przeproszeniem widzę?! Durna blondyneczka... Właśnie dlatego nie lubię blondynek. Ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?! Złożyła ręcę w pięść i podeszła bliżej Brittnay. Dina: 'Jak przegramy to odpadniesz paniusiu! Nie, ja po prostu nie mogę... ''Odeszła na chwilę gdzieś. '''Dina (PZ): Napisałam piosenkę o tej całej Bridget. Ze mną nikt nie będzie zadzierał! Co ona sobie myśli?! Księżniczka się znalazła! Myślałam, że normalnie jej przywalę. No co to ma być?! A teraz posłuchajcie mojej piosenki... Dina zepchnęła Brittnay siedzącą na pieńku i wzięła '''pieniek'.'' Dina: Znalazłam pieniek! Warnęła tak dziko i głośno, takie grrrrr do Brittnay. Dina: '''A ty się lepiej pilnuj blondyneczko! ''Znalazła '''telefon Brittnay. Schowała sobie we włosy.'' Dina: '''Znalazłam telefon! ''Znalazła jabłko'. Schowała we włosy. Dina: Znalazłam jabłko! Znalazła' pióro'. Schowała we włosy. Dina: '''Znalazłam pióro! ''Znalazła '''zdechłą żabę. Schowała we włosy.'' Dina: '''Znalazłam zdechłą żabę! ''Znalazła '''kwiatka. Schowała we włosy.'' Dina: '''Znalazłam kwiatka! ''Znalazła trawę'. Schowała we włosy. Dina: 'Znalazłam trawęę! '''Igor:'Dina świetnie szukasz,ale chyba trochę przesadziłaś o Brittney,ale na pewno nie wylecisz jak będziesz tak szukała.:) Pomógl wstać Brittney. 'Igor:'Brittney proszę pomuż nam szukać ''Brittney zaczeła szukać byle jak,w tym czasie Igor znalazł:świeczke,poduszke i małego Jack Russell Teriera.(Skoro Addie ma kota to on chyba może mieć psa)'' '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):Zawsze marzyłem by mieć Jack Russell Teriera.Spójrzcie jaki słodki.<3.Nazwę go...Idol!(Idol polizał go po twarzy,a Igor w zamian podrapał go za ucho.<3) Brittney coś znalazła w krzakach jednak było dla niej za ciężkie,więc Igor jej pomógł.Znaleźli '''f'otel do masaszu i materac.'' Igor:Świetnie!W końcu jak przegramy ze 2 osoby będą mogły się normalnie wyspać! Przybija żółwika razem z Brittney i Diną.Igor wciągu 15 minut znalazł:Cole,śrubokręt,nietoperza Diona z 1 odcinka i mały basenik dla dzieci',gdzie włożył wszystkie znaleziska.(prócz fotelu i materacu) '''Igor:'Może dam to swojemu 4 letniemu bratu?Może dzisiaj nie przegramy? Idol:'Hau!!!(znów go polizał po twarzy) '''Igor:'Szkoda ze nie znalazłem karmy dla psów,ale i tak jesteś słit.<3 ''Brittnay znalazła '''nóż.'' Brittnay: Nóż?! Można se tym zrobić krzywdę! Igor:'''przynajmniej to nie '''kapeć który przed chwilą znalazłem.Co nie Idol? ''Idol właśnie grzyzł małą '''kołdre Igor:Świetnie Idol!Dobry piesek! <3 ''Cagypt - Kocia Piramida'' Raphaél, Addie oraz Gabriel docierają na miejsce. Młody blondyn nie wie jednak, co tu począć i pyta się ludzi z drużyny, co robić. Raphaél: Addie, Gabriel, co my tutaj mamy właściwie do znalezienia? Czego mamy szukać? Addie: No jak to czego ?? Mojego kota szmato bez serca !! Addie(Pz): Wiem że go zagubiłam ale mam nadzieję że go odzyskam bo to KOCIA piramida. ; DD Addie: No to chodźmy go poszukać !! Zaczęła spacerować. Addie: Addie !! Addie Junior miau miau kici kici !! AJ nie pokazywała się. Addie zaczęła płakać. Addie: A co jak już jej nie odzyskam ?? :(( Gabriel: To znajdziesz sobie nowego futrzaka. Puścił jej oczko, ale chyba nie rozweselił dziewczyny. Gabriel: W każdym razie, mamy szukać czegokolwiek, co może się przydać. Nieważne czy to będzie kot, czy pies, czy cokolwiek innego. Idąc wziął '''patyk'.'' Gabriel: Na przykład to - zwykły patyk. Może nam się przydać, a może też nie. Ale czemu by tego nie wziąć, skoro nie wiemy, na czym będzie polegać następna część zadania? Zorientował się, że zaraz zacznie snuć jakieś nudne filozoficzne wywody, więc na chwilę się zatrzymał. Gabriel: Nieważne. W każdym razie mamy szukać czegokolwiek. Uśmiechnął się do pozostałych. Addie: Nie masz serca i uczuć !! Nagle na jej ramię wskoczyła Addie Junior. Addie: Addie. ; DD Poszła spacerować wraz z kotem, ale zauważyła bardzo piękny bukiet kwiatów. Addie: Ojej śliczne !! Wzięła go. Nagle Addie Junior wypluła z pyszczka '''zdjęcie' Diona.'' Addie: Ojej czy to nie jest ten chłopak co go widziałam przy barze ?? Ale mniejsza o to, może się przydać !! Szła dalej, ale wywaliła się o'' ''klej w'' ''sztyfcie. Addie: Ała. :(( Zaczęła go wachać. Addie: Normalnie jak feta !! Addie(Pz): Tak prawda byłam na fecie parę razy !! hoho wydawało mi się że ktoś przede mna stał, ale teraz NIE PALĘ. Ale z Mateo zerwałam bo mi mówiła Patricia żebym go rzuciła że to ćpun i mówiła że uciekła Jak go zobaczyła. xd Ale tęsknię !! Addie: Addie Junior, masz jakiś pomysł ?? Addie Junior: Miau. Addie: aha Addie(Pz): No pomóżcie mi gdzie mam szukać !! ?? Addie Junior, ty jesteś kotkiem a to jest Kocia Piramida !! Addie Junior(Pz): Miau. :3 Addie(Pz): Aha. o.O Gabriel wolał się nie odzywać już więcej do Addie, ponieważ go nieco obrzydzała. Idąc zauważył '''wiadro', a w nim jakieś narzędzia. Zabrał je i poszedł dalej.'' Gabriel: Zawsze to się do czegoś przyda. Zaczął się nieco oddalać od Addie i Raphaela. Gabriel: Rola samotnika do mnie nie pasuje, przydałby mi się jakiś towarzysz, a skoro Addie ma tego swojego kota, to może ja też sobie jakiegoś znajdę. No i Gabriel jak na zawołanie znalazł małego '''kotka'. Wyglądał jak Addie Jr, w dodatku uciekł od razu do swojej właścicielki, ale do zadania zawsze może się przydać.'' Gabriel: Nie to nie. Zresztą nie lubię nawet zwierząt. Zabrał ze sobą parę '''kamieni'. Wrzucił je do wiaderka jak resztę rzeczy, które miał.'' Gabriel: To zadanie jest w sumie nudne. Jakby wymyślili coś ciekawego... Oparł się o ścianę i zauważył, że naprzeciwko niego leży szkielet jakiegoś kotopodobnego zwierza. Przestraszył się, ale ostatecznie postanowił zabrać '''czaszkę'.'' Gabriel: Czemu nie? Jednak został nakryty na kradzieży przez kilka małych kotków. Zaczęły kierować się w jego stronę, ciągle miaucząc, a dźwięk odbijał się od ścian piramidy. Gabriel: Może od razu zabierając czaszkę uwolniłem jakiegoś ducha... Powiedział bez przekonania, ale koty zaczęły miauczeć coraz głośniej, co zaczęło go nieco przerażać. Gabriel: Okej, czas wiać. Kotki pewnie chciały się tylko pobawić, ale Gabriel i tak uciekł. Wcześniej jeszcze zabrał '''naszyjnik', który wisiał na szyi szkieleta. Uciekając jeszcze spotkał Addie, którą też zabrał/pociągnął za sobą. Gdy już przestał słyszeć przeraźliwe miauczenie kotów, odetchnął z ulgą.'' Gabriel: Już spokój. Po chwili się zorientował, że dotykał rączki Addie. Przeszły po nim ciarki. Gabriel (PZ): 'Ta Addie jest jakaś taka obleśna. Ogólnie moja drużyna jest dziwna i średnio mi się podoba. Może to tylko złe pierwsze wrażenie, bo jak nadal będą mnie drażnić, to będzie ciężko pozostać w grze. ''Aby oddalić się nieco od Addie, Gabriel zauważył jakieś 'śmieci 'i je zabrał do wiaderka, po czym poszedł dalej, pogwizdując. Mecha''C''ity - Centrum tworzenia robotów. Oxana po rozmowie z drużyną przybyła do centrum tworzenia robotów. Dokładnie się wszystkiemu przyjrzała. Każdy szczegół jest tutaj ważny. Przeszła się po pracowni. '' '''Oxana: '''I za co się tutaj zabrać? Gdzie pierwsze zacząć szukać? Czego zacząć szukać? ''Zaczęła pytać samą siebie. Z drugiej strony budynku, wejściem tylnym przyszedł Dion. Rozglądał się pogwizdując sobie przechadzał się między jakimiś częściami, śmieciami i kto wie czym jeszcze... 'Dion: '''Same rupiecie... ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Szedł tak jeszcze trochę i na końcu korytarza zobaczył wielkiego robota. 'Dion: '''No no! To ja rozumiem! ''Odparł. Usiadła w wielkiej stercie rupieci i zaczęła poszukiwania sama nie wiedziała czego. To co jej wpadnie w ręce pewnie i weźmie. '' '''Oxana: '''Już mi się to chyba nie podoba. ''Mruknęła już ze złością. Dion w międzyczasie próbował dostać się jakoś do robota. Wspinał się po jego metalowej łapie. 'Dion: '''Jeszcze kawałeczek... ''W końcu dostał się na górę, gdzie panel kontrolny maszyny był przykryty kopułą. Jednak gdy tylko jej dotknął dłoniami usłyszał odgłos... 'Dion: '''Co do...?! ''Robot nagle wystartował w górę i robiąc dziurę w suficie poleciał gdzieś daleko...Dion wpadł w jakąś stertę gratów. 'Dion: '''Ku*wa! ''Otrzepał się z kurzu. W strecie śmieci dojrzał coś interesującego... '' '''Oxana: '''Boże..tu nic nie ma... ''Wstała tak szybko, że zaczepiła nogą o jakiś metalowy przedmiot i upadła prosto na drugą górę jakiś małych robotów, które były przykryte czymś na wzór koca. Powolnym ruchem wstała i zaciekawiona danym materiałem zaczęła go ciągnąć. '' '''Oxana: '''Oo. To mi się może przydać, zawsze to jakieś okrycie lub może być użyte w innej sytuacji. Hmm.. ten '''koc '''będzie dobrym pomysłem. ''Dziewczyna zarzuciła go na siebie bo nie miała gdzie go trzymać, a to było najlepsze rozwiązanie by jej nie przeszkadzał. Dion tymczasem znalazł... '''Dion: '''Przynajmniej znalazłem '''nóż. Mruknął do siebie. Nóż miał gumową rączkę i wyglądał na trochę zasyfiony, nadawał się jednak do celu w którym powstał. Dmuchnął w niego kilka razy i schował go do kieszeni. Podniósł się i poszedł dalej. Oxanie rzucił się w oczy kącik dość bardzo oświetlony. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do niego. Mimo, że było tam tak jasno to kurzu można byłoby zbierać tonami. '' '''Oxana: '''Serio? Nikt tu nie sprząta? Co to ma być..? ''Nie chciała aż tak się brudzić. Delikatnie wszystkie dotykała. Miała nadzieję, że coś zwróci jej uwagę. Dion dotarł do miejsca, które chyba można nazwać śmietnikiem. xd Dion: '''... ''Bez słowa zaczął chodzić tu i tam. Tych wszystkich pyłków było tutaj za dużo. Oxanę już kręciło w nosie od tego mimo, że nie było tutaj kotów. '' '''Oxana: '''A jeśli nic więcej ciekawego nie znajdę? ''Dotarł w końcu do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Zapalił światło i ujrzał stooos metalu, złomu i innych pierdół. W pewnym momencie światło zgasło. Dziewczyna chwilę pomyślała i właśnie ją oświeciło, spojrzała w stronę światła. '' '''Oxana: '''Mogłam o tym wcześniej pomyśleć. Przecież to świetnie sprawdzi się w roli sznura czy czegoś podobnego. ''Oxi sięgnęła ręką po ''światełka na sznurkach''. Delikatnie wszystko odpięła i zarzuciła na swoje ramiona. '' 'Oxana: '''Hm..chyba nie jest już aż tak źle. Mam nadzieję, że reszta też daje sobie radę. Aczkolwiek bardziej muszę myśleć o tym co ja znajdę. ''Dziewczę trochę się już zmęczyło tym szukaniem. Wzięła znaleziony koc i rozłożyła go by móc na nim usiąść i chociaż trochę odpocząć. '' '''Oxana: '''A ja mam być tu jeszcze przez tyle godzin. Aż mnie głowa rozbolała z tego pomieszczenia. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''Te metale nie działają na człowieka wcale dobrze. Przecież to może nawet jakoś promieniować. Chyba... ''Dziewczyna po wystarczającej dla niej przerwie zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła dalej. Jej oczom ukazały się rzędy robotów. Jak to dziewczyna ma i ona chciała ich dotknąć. Opuszkiem palca dotknęła metalowej głowy robota. A właśnie wtedy wszystkie blaszaki nagle ożyły. Oczy zaczęły im się świecić na czerwono a ich niby ręce były skierowane w kierunku Oxany. 'Robot: '''Eksponatów nie ruszać! Nie ruszać! Ty..zagrożenie! ''Cała masa robotów zaczęła powtarzać to samo. Dziewczyna przerażona zaczęła uciekać, lecz jeden zdążył już ją złapać. Ta już prawie w płacz. Cała opadła na ziemię i jęczała. A tu nagle wieko głowy robota się otwiera i wyskakuje tabliczka z napisem "Żartujemy!" '' '''Oxana: '''Czy tą osobę, która to stworzyła coś porąbało?! Chore miejsce! ''Dion tymczasem wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia i zajrzał do skrzynem przed nim by zobaczyć co się stało. 'Dion: '''Tia...szczur był głodny... ''Mruknął. Usłyszał jakieś krzyki. 'Dion: '''Hm? ''Odwrócił głowę w stronę krzyków. 'Dion: '''Pewnie te blaszaki kogoś dopadły, cóż... ''Zabrał nóż i ruszył dalej. Dziewczyna kiedy ogarnęła co się wcześniej działo próbowała powoli wrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Wstała i ruszyła do szukania. Poszła w kierunku jakiś śmiesznych kształtem pojemników. '' '''Oxana: '''Hm. Zawsze coś można w to włożyć. Raczej się przyda. ''Oxi złapała za '''wiadro '''po czym wszytskie inne podobne przedmioty spadły prosto na nią. Aczkolwiek dziewczyna się nie poddała, dzielnie wyszła z tej sytuacji. Dion dotarł w końcu do jakby centrum dowodzenia. Pewnie z niego Shana obserwowała fabrykę. 'Dion: '''Zobaczmy... ''Podszedł do kamer. W jednej z nich ujrzał Oxanę. 'Dion: '''Czyli to ją słyszałem. ''Mruknął. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu, walnął nogi na stół i przeciągnął się. '''Dion: '''Taka rola by mi naprawdę odpowiadała... ''Mruknął. Siedział tak kilka minut aż w końcu wstał. Nogą strącił jakiś przedmiot na ziemię. Było to '''walkie-talkie, pytanie tylko czy Shany czy może kogoś innego.'' Dion: 'No proszę. ''Zabrał je i zaczepił o spodnie. 'Dion: '''Znalezione - Nie kradzione. ''Zaśmiał się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. ''Dion: Może uda mi się podsłuchać o czym gadają ci frajerzy na górze. '' ''Dziewczyna nie była aż tak zadowolna z tego co znalazła. A jeszcze bardziej była zmęczona tym całym poszukiwaniem. Usiadła na jakimś robocie i wrzuciła wszystkie znalezione jak do tej pory rzeczy. Związała włosy w jakiś warkocz bo było jej już tutaj gorąco. '' '''Oxana: Męczy mnie to..ale szukać trzeba dalej. Mruknęła. Dion przechodził akurat obok i zauważył Oxi w robocie. Dion: 'Nie zabij mnie przypadkiem. ''Mruknął ironicznym tonem z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Oxana słysząc czyjś głos upadła do tyłu. '' '''Oxana: '''No chyba coś Cię przygrzało! Czy tutaj każdy musi straszyć ludzi!? ''Mruknęła cała wzburzona i łapiąc głowę robota ktora była obok niej i nie wiedziąc czemu rzuciła prosto w Diona. xD '' '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''No co? Przestraszyłam się. Nie moja wina, że rzuciłam. Taka jestem pff. ''Dion zrobił unik. 'Dion: '''Spokojnie! ''Krzyknął. 'Dion: '''To tylko ja. ''Odparł. Podniosła się sama. Ogarniając co się teraz dzieje. '' '''Oxana: '''Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Tyle tutaj robotów każdy się rusza i gada. Tutaj trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym. Lepiej uważać. ''Mruknęła pocierając głowę. Trochę ją bolała. '' '''Dion: '''Aha? ''Uniósł wymownie brew w górę. '''Dion: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Odwróciła się plecami i ruszyła w kierunku jakiś półek. Zobaczyła według niej dość przydatny zestaw. '' '''Oxana: '''Co? Nie! Jest okej.A Ty tak propo nie masz jakiegoś innego zajęcia? ''Rzuciła złośliwie. Sama wyciągnęła rękę po to co było na regale. Tak to był '''zestaw świec łącznie z zapalniczką. '' Oxana: 'Oo tak! Mam coś. '''Dion: '''Niekoniecznie. Szukałem towarzystwa. ''Odparł równie złośliwie. 'Dion: '''Brawo ty. ''Zaklaskał ironicznie. Spojrzała na niego przewracając oczyma. Po czym sama sobie zaklaskała. '' '''Oxana: '''Pfff. Nie musisz. Moje gratulacje mi wystarczą. A Ty lepiej zajmij się szukaniem bo czas nam się powoli kończy. ''Powiedziała złośliwie się uśmiechając. Rzuciła świece i zapalniczkę do wiadra, które trzymała. '''Dion: '''Mówisz o tym? ''Wskazał na wielki zbiornik z '''paliwem. Dziewczyna pomyślała chwilę zakładając ręce na biodra.'' Oxana: '''Hm.. no na początek dobre i to. Może być. '''Oxana (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie będę go chwaliła. Jeszcze czego. Wykonuje swoje zadanie. '''Dion: '''Ta...Twoje też może być. ''Dion: Nie będę jej chwalił, jeszcze czego. Wykonuje swoją robotę. (please)'' 'Oxana: '''Wiem to bardzo dobrze. A teraz pora dalej szukać. ''Oxi zauważyła biurko i fotel przy nim. Usiadła wygodnie i zaczęła przeszukiwać wszystkie szuflady, które w tym biurku były. Spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Oxana: '''A Ty będziesz tak stał i się przyglądał? ''Dion znalazł jakiś kanister i zaczął przelewać do niego paliwo. '''Dion: '''Tak. Będę tak stał i się patrzył na twoje zgrabne łapki. ''Mruknął z uśmieszkiem. Dziewczyna aż się odwróciła na krześle w drugą stronę robiąc się czerwona słysząc to. Złapała za koc z wiadra i cała się nim nakryła. xD '' '''Oxana: ''Bardzo zabawne. Aż za bardzo. '' Powiedziała niby bez żadnych emocji. '' '''Dion: '''Już nie bocz się bo pomyślę, że jesteś jak te dwie... ''Mruknął. Nadal paliwa do kanistra i postawił go obok. '' '''Oxana: '''Jak te dwie..? Że kto? ''Zapytała cały czas szukając coś w biurku. '' '''Dion: '''No te...Dinozaur i Smutny świat. ''Mruknął. Dion: 'Heddie i Malen, chyba. '''Oxana: '''Nie jestem taka. ''Mruknęła. Po czym znalazła to czego szukała. 'Oxana: '''Taak! Mam '''taśmę. '''Bierzemy. '''Dion: '''Mam nadzieję. Chociaż przez chwilę odniosłem inne wrażenie. ''Odparł. Wziął wiadro od niej i kanister w ziął w drugą rękę. '''Dion: '''Idziesz? '''Oxana: '''Gdzie mamy iść? ''Zapytała zaciekawiona. '' '''Dion: '''Chciałaś szukać cnie? '''Oxana: '''Owszem chciałam. A lepiej nie będzie jak się rozdzielimy? Hm? ''Wzięła znalezioną taśmę i wrzuciła do wiadra. '' '''Dion: '''W obliczu tych wszystkich niebezpieczeństw stwierdzam, że lepiej trzymać się razem. ''Mruknął. Spojrzała na niego i ruszyła razem z nim. '' '''Oxana: ''No dobrze jeśli tak uważasz, to nie będę już innego zdania. '' Oxana: 'To co chcesz jeszcze szukać? '''Dion: '''Przydałby się jeszcze jakiś kreatywny przedmiot. Coś w stylu Baseballa. ''Szli dalej. W pewnym momencie Dion ujrzał to co chciał ujrzeć. 'Dion: '''O właśnie coś takiego. ''Podniósł kij, który wyglądał jak baseball. Gdy wziął go w rękę okazało się jednak, że jest ciężki i zmienia swoje zastosowanie. Zmienił się w miecz, maczugę i tyczkę. '''Dion: '''Ten '''uniwersalny kij '''będzie chyba odpowiedni. ''Dziewczyna spojrzała na dany kij. Dotknęła delikatnie. '' '''Oxana: '''Sądzę, że heh będzie dobry, ale to Ty go używasz nie ja. ''Oxana idąc tak razem z Dionem zaczepiła o jakąś skrzynkę co spowodowało to, iż poleciała na swoje kolana. '' '''Oxana: '''Ał.. co to było? To jest '''skrzynia z narzędziami. '''Taka niby niepozorna a ile w sobie skrywa. ''Oxi zabrała ją ze sobą, pomógł jej również Dion. Tym razem dziewczę uważało już jak chodzi. Razem chyba przeszli całe to pomieszczenie ze 3 razy. Za każdym razem coś wpadło im w dłonie, ale również myśleli rozważnie więc większość odrzucali. Przecież ograniczona ilość też raczej istnieje. Kiedy już mieli wracać Oxana jeszcze się wróciła do miejsca gdzie były światełka, bo przecież tam był jakiś płyn. '' '''Oxana: Nie zwróciłam wcześniej na to uwagi. Ta buteleczka o dziwnym kolorze swojej zawartości w środku. Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, ale świeci się pod światło tak samo jak te oczy tych robotów. Oxi wzięła '''buteleczkę z '''mistycznym' płynem w środku xD I podała to by chłopak trzymał. '' 'Oxana: '''Ale to się świeci, nie mam pojęcia do czego oni to używają. II część wyzwania: ''Na plac, gdzie uczesnicy przeczytali kartkę przybyła Shana. 'Shana: '''Witajcie. Jako iż nasz Colt ma małe problemy natury yyy.... nieznanej, to mi przypadło przedstawienie tego co musicie zrobić teraz... ''Spojrzała na rzeczy, które to zebrali i parsknęła śmiechem. 'Shana: '''Krótka piłka, macie zrobić z tego jakieś danie. Powodzenia. ''Popatrzyła się na te rzeczy jeszcze raz i powstrzymała od głośniego śmiechu. Po czym odeszła. Każdy z Elfów zaczął patrzyć dziwnie na Idola. 'Igor:'NIE DAM WAM MOJEGO PSA!!! Uciekł gdzieś z nim,a Helen dał nietoperka Diona z 1 odcinka. ''Koty:'' ''Lekko znudzony Chip czekał razem z Hatsune i Danielem aż Dion z Oxaną przyniosą rzeczy. Trochę zajęło im przytachanie i widać było że sporo się natrudzili by je zdobyć. '' '''Chip: Emmm, że co? Przyglądał się tym rzeczom. Chip: Uczta ,którą stworzymy na pewno nie będzie zjadliwa dla człowieka. Dla pewności zrobił sobie spis co konkretnie zebrali i zaczął powoli w głowie główkować co ma zrobić. Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Oczywiście, że nie obchodzi mnie zbytnio ten już odgórnie ustalony wynik tego zadania. *parska* Ważniejsze jest to, że mogę kreatywnie podejść do tego! Jedzenie niezjadliwe przed istoty organiczne! Kto wie, co to będzie jadło. Robot, mumia i elf w jury? *uśmiecha się* Uu to jak Master Chef: Edycja paranormalna! *podskakuje z radości i kręci się aż po chwili się zatrzymuje* Zaraz... zgubiłem swój wątek? ''Daniel przejrzał "produkty". 'Daniel: '''I po co się tu zgłaszałem? ''Walnął facepalma. ''Daniel: Poważnie. Nawet takich produktów w Lidlu nie mają! Normalne paranienormalna edycja Masterchefa!'' ''Na jakimś skrawku papieru przy użyciu węgla pisał co tam jest. '' '''Chip: '''Okej! Mam listę! Dał do przejrzenia dla Daniela i Hatsune. Było na niej: Koc skórzany, nóż, światełka na sznurkach, metalowe wiadro, zestaw świec z zapalniczką, kanister z paliwem, taśma, uniwersalny kij, skrzynia z narzędziami i Buteleczka z Mistycznym Płynem. '''Chip: Od razu mówię. Schował od razu buteleczkę z płynem. Chip: 'To zostawiam na koniec! <3 A jakieś sugestie co i jak? '''Hatsune: '''Na wiadrze możemy użyć kocu skórzanego, wlejesz tam butelkę, ja tam wrzucę świeczki, zaleję paliwem, narzędzia można też tam wsadzić, wszystko owiniemy taśmą i wlała! Skoro Shannqa śmiała się z naszych potraw, to niech zaśmieje się i z naszej kreatywności!!! '''Chip: '''Nie znam żadnej Shanqy i pojęcia nie mam co konkretnie z tego ma wyjść... ''Przekręcił głową aż spojrzał się na bok. '''Chip: A może wy macie pomysła? Zaczął rozmawiać sobie z swoimi przyjaciółmi. xD Chip: 'Weż się ogarnij naprawdę! To nie pora na to! Nigdy mnie w takiej sytuacji nie ujrzysz, ale okej. ''Spojrzał w drugą stronę. 'Chip: '''Ty mi zawsze lepiej doradzasz! Co proponujesz? ''Zaczął z uwagą wysłuchiwać. 'Chip: '''A może wykorzystam prawa tego świata co sądzisz? No wiesz co! ''Pokazał kanister paliwa. 'Chip: '''Tak! I zastanawia mnie to... ''Odkrył buteleczkę, ale natychmiast zakrył. 'Chip: '''Dobrze, nie krzycz... Jeny, rzadko się tak unosisz. ''Wrócił do Hatsune i Daniela. Troche krzywo się nan ich patrzył. 'Chip: '''Wiem, ludzie nie lubią szczerości, ale wasze pomysły są złe dlatego sam coś stworzę. Zgody nie potrzebuję i... a zresztą... '''Hatsune: '''Ja tam akurat doceniam szczerość. To robimy coś? Robimy? Bo nie chcę wylecieć. ''Zaczął tworzyć żarło. 'Chip: '''NIE RUSZAJ! ''Zaczął się szarpać z nim i wyrwał mu rzeczy. '''Chip: Doceniasz szczerość i cierpisz na przypadłość każdego, hipokryzja! Obrażony na niego nie wiadomo konkretnie dlaczego, wziął rzeczy i odsunął się na bok i zaczął robić. Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Mówię, że sam jestem na tyle kreatywny i wybitny i nie potrzebuję za dużej pomocy to nie! NIE! NIE! *wyrzuca ręce do góry* Durne zasady w genach zmuszają do pracy w grupie, ale ja taki nie jestem. Nie proszę się o pomoc. Nie idę za stadem ani stada nie prowadzę. Nope. Ja tylko rozwijam postrzeganie świata i tworzę kreacje rzeczywistości! A oni.. niech płoną. *pstryknął jakby miało to się stać i na twarzy pojawił się zaciesz jakby to wyobraził sobie* '''Chip: '''To co zabieramy się we czworo! ''Powiedział do wymyślonych przyjaciół i ogólnie skupił się na pracy <3 Koc należy ogolić z wszelkich włosów na nim się znajdujących, ponieważ zrobiony jest z zwierzyny niewiadomego pochodzenia. Postanowił użyć do tego dość dobrze naostrzonego noża. Włosy wykorzysta do czegoś innego odstawił i zwinął skórę na bok. Metalowe wiadro ustawił nad palnikiem, który znalazł się w skrzynce z narzędziami. Z zestawu świec z każdej sztuki powyjmował knoty i sam wosk wrzucił do wiadra. Gdy nieco się rozpuścił wrzucił ów włosy by stworzyć masę. Wziął kij, który nagle z baseballa zmienił się w wygodną chochlę i przemieszał kilkakrotnie wywar. '' ''Z światełek bożonarodzeniowych powyciągał wszystki żaróweczki i ów żarówki odłożył na bok. Same kable wraz z knotami od świeczek poćwiartował na drobne kawałeczki. Część wrzucił jako przyprawę. By trochę rozrzedzić podkoniec zdjął z palnika i wlał nieco paliwa z kanistra i dynamicznie mieszał. Gdy masa doszła do siebie zostawił ją by ostygnęła przez parę minut. Wziął łysy koc i poucinał nierówności, które poodrzucał na bok. Całą ostudzoną masę wylał prędko zanim by nie zastygła. Masę musiał równomiernie rozmieścićPrzydała mu się do tego szpachla z skrzyneczki. Po dokładnym rozprowadzeniu masy zwinął koc niczym naleśnika. Dla pewności pozwijał go wkoło taśmą by czasem się nie rozpadł i zostawił do całkowitego ostygnięcia by masa nie wylatywała. Troszkę wyleciało, ale to nic. '' ''Teraz postanowił przygotować sos. Wyczyścił najpierw chochlę (uniwersalny kij) jak i wiadro z masy do rolady. Wiadro ustawił ponownie nad palnikiem. Wlał do niego całą resztę paliwa z kanistra i czekał cierpliwie aż się lekko gotowało pilnując by czasem nie doszło do zapłonu. '' ''Po kilkudziesięciu minutach gotowania na dole wiadra zgromadziła się woda. Wziął śrubowkręt i przebił i od dołu przelał wodę. Całą resztę zostawił z powrotem w wiadrze. Lekko wylewając nieco sosu. '' ''By nie doszło do większego ubytku lekko przechylił palnik i zespolił z powrotem miejsce przebicia. Czekał do wystygnięcia pozostałej cieczy. Gdy osiągnęło temperaturę pokojową wrzucił do wywaru żarówki oraz kolejną część kabli i knotów. Delikatnie mieszał chochlą Cała rolada zastygła i mógł już spokojnie bez problemu ją wziąć i serwować. Wyciągnął mistyczny płyn, który rozlał na jej górze i przyozdobił pociętymi kablami i knotami. Polewa idealna! Brakowało jednak pewnych elementów. Naczyń! Do tego celu wywalił całą resztę narzędzi z skrzyni i samą skrzynię zaczął rozwalać. Z jej dna powstał duży talerz, gdzie pozaginał rogi by czasem sos się nie wylewał. Klucz francuski co miał robić za widelec jak i nóż przemył pod wodą i ułożył już na miejsce.. '' ''Piłą odkroił pieczeń na plastry i ułożył dwa na pseudo talerzu. Podszedł do wiadra i wziął chochlę z sosem polewając ją. Wybrał żarówki i odłożył na zgrabną kupkę obok jako dodatek. Tak przygotowany talerz postawił pomiędzy nożem a widelcem. Do tego przelał w wysoką wnękę od dawnej skrzynki świeżą wodę z sosu. Postawił z boku przy daniu. '' ''Zadowolony z potrawy Wziął palce do ust i mlaskając jak to kucharz rzekł w międzyczasie... '''Chip: Bon appetit! Na koniec niczym kucharz profesjonalista chciał zabłysnąć prezencją i zapalniczką lekko podpalił dając mały pokaz. Musiał to szybko ugasić zanim by się zwęgliło. '' '''Chip: '♫Ta-dam!♫ ''Złamasy: ''Maddie przyszła sobie - niestety - sama na miejsce, bo na tę chwilę Josee i Tiffany gdzieś wcięło. Sama już przyniosła prawie wszystkie składniki do potrawy. Narzędzia, wiadro, zdjęcie Diona, bukiet kwiatów, patyk, kamienie, czaszkę, naszyjnik, śmieci oraz kota. Targała teraz sama za sobą związaną i zakneblowaną Addie. Położyła ją na ziemi. . Maddie zamknęła drzwi na klucz, który schowała do kieszeni. Uwolniła z lin i taśm Addie. Maddie: 'Więc... Mamy gotować... ''Spojrzała się na Addie i kota. Na jej twarzy wymalował się demoniczny uśmiech, a jej spojrzenie było psychodeliczne. Założyła jakiś biały fartuch, który był miejscowo umazany czymś czerwonym. '' '''Maddie: '''Pora rozpocząć pracę. ''Biedna Addula próbowała coś wymamrotać. '''Addie: UehduuIDnui#&4h7488FN !! Na szczęście AJ wskoczyła na Addie i swoimi pazurkami ją uwolniła. Addie: CO TY KU*WO WYRABIASZ!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! Maddie spojrzała się na nią, kiedy wykładała noże. Maddie: 'Muszę cię ugotować. ''Poprawiła włosy. 'Maddie: '''Chcę cię podać na tacy przed prowadzącym. Nago. Zasłaniając tylko najważniejsze intymne aspekty. Zrobię sushi ze śmieci i położę ja na liściach, które z kolei będą ułożone na częściach twojego ciała. ''Zaczęła ostrzyć noże, dalej z tym samym psychicznym spojrzeniem. '''Addie: ?? Addie(Pz): Czy ją poje*ało ?? Nie zrobi ze mnie żadnego dania niee!! Wyrwała jej z rąk nóż. Addie: Nie dorwiesz mnie !! Zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia, którego nigdzie nie było. Wywaliła się przez kota. Addie: Poddaję się !! Maddie: 'Drzwi są zamknięte. Mam klucz. ''Powiedziała monotonnie. 'Maddie: '''Możesz się rozebrać. W między czasie pomaluj sobie paznokcie... albo popraw makijaż... czy coś... To nie zajmie długo... ''Z jakiejś dużej rośliny urwała duże, zielone liście. Sushi nie mogło jednak wypalić, gdyż nie miała ryby... Ale miała za to ze śmieci swego rodzaju niedokończone owoce lub wawrzywa, słodycze i inne takie. Więc postanowiła zrobić z nich malutkie koreczki. '''Addie: Ja lesbą nie jestem !! Addie(Pz): Tak to prawda ja lesbą nie jestem chłopaka miałam. Addie: No proszę wypuść mnie czemu mnie tu uwięziłaś !! Maddie: '''Bo muszę cię ugotować. '''Addie: ?? Addie Junior: ?? Addie: O.o Addie Junior: O.o Addie:(Pz): Mam dosyć tego że tutaj jacyś ludzie do mnie cały czas podchodzą i podają się za gejów/lesbijki/bi/kobiety !! Po prostu nie będę odpowiadała na ich pytania. ;p Addie: Zostaw mnie kretynko !! Walnela ją wałkiem w łeb. Maddie zdenerwowała się, więc zajebała jej wałkiem tak, że straciła przytomność. Kota wrzuciła do jakiegoś pustego garka i go zamknęła. Josee rozpierdoliła drzwi kopniakiem i weszła. Josee: 'Ja ci pomogę z jej szmatami 3:) ''Szybko zerwała z niej ciuszki. 'Josee: '''Dobrze, że usnęła ^^ ''Znalazła zdjęcie Diona. '''(PZ Josee): BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Darła zdjęcie na małe kawałeczki. Josee: ' Masz patyk i kamienie, ugotuj ją, Madd. ''Maddie spojrzała się na nią obojętnie. 'Maddie: '''Zrób z tego... nie wiem, jakieś kanapki. ''Pokazała na śmieci, których miała sporo. W między czasie wzięła wiaderko. Pomyślała przez chwilę, wzięła narzędzia, które miała na zbyciu i rozwaliła wiadro na małe kawałki. Spojrzała się na Addie. 'Maddie: '''Z tego metalu mogłabym ci zrobić pas cnoty. ''Wróciła do robienia koreczków, które powoli już kończyła. 'Maddie: '''Gotowe. ''Ułożyła koreczki na liściach gdzieś na boku. Otworzyła garnek z kotem i chciała już go zacząć gotować, lecz... Maddie tylko spojrzała się w jego małe, urocze oczka. 'Maddie: '... 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam słabość do kotów... '''Maddie: '''Będziesz jako ozdoba. ''Nieco się zawstydziła swoim zachowaniem i po prostu odwróciła swą uwagę gdzieś indziej. '' '''Maddie: '''Więc... pora zacząć prawdziwe gotowanie... ''Josee robiła kanapki i zaczęła się przyglądać co robi Maddie. Otóż Maddie rozpaliła ognisko na środku pomieszczenia - głównie z jakichś walających się odpadków w kuchni. Zabezpieczyła je kamieniami, by ogień się nie rozprzestrzenił. Zaczęła rozglądać się po szafkach w poszukiwaniu rusztu. Po jakimś czasie go w końcu odnalazła, zamontowała nad ogniskiem, a na tym ruszcie zawiesiła Addie. Była na takiej wysokości, że nie mogła się spalić, ale ciepło ogieni ją dosięgało. 'Maddie: '''Trochę się opalisz. Ewentualnie nieco przypalisz. Ale będziesz wyglądała ślicznie. ''Addie kręciła się na ruszcie, śpiąca. '' '''Maddie: '''Trzeba tylko poczekać aż będzie brązowa... Zajmę się teraz "przyprawami". ''Wzięła patyk, kawałki potarganego zdjęcia, bukiet kwiatów i naszyjnik. '' '''Maddie: '(cicho do samej siebie) Patyka można nieco wystrugać i będą wiórki. To zdjęcie już załatwione, będzie można ją posypać nim. Najlepiej będzie ją podać na tych kwiatach, skoro nie ma sałaty. Naszyjnik mogę rozwalić, a łańcuszek, cyrkonie i ten kryształek rozdrobnić... Addie się obudziła. <3 '''Addie: ??????????????????????? Spadła z'' ''kijka czy czegoś tam w'' ''płomienie i'' ''zaczęła się palić. Addie: Ratunku!!!! Maddie spojrzała się w kierunku Addie. Nalała do jakiegoś kubka wodę i wylała na Addie. I tak parę razy. Po czym znowu jej zajebała wałkiem, rozpaliła ognisko i zawiesiła na ruszcie. Josee w międzyczasie skończyła robić kanapki. Josee: 'Gotowe! Mogę zrobić coś jeszcze? ''Zerknęła na ^^przypieczoną^^ Addie. 'Maddie: '''Polej ją jakimś tłuszczem, może będzie chrupiąca... ''Pomyślała. 'Maddie: '''Odpiłuj kawałek czaszki. Zrobimy z tego miskę z napojem. Może. ''Josee obojętnie wykonywała polecenia dziewczyny. Wylała cały zapas tłuszczu na Addie. '(PZ Josee:) '''Ta cała Maddie wydaje się być w porządku ☺ ''Addie sobie tam skwarczała nieco. Maddie spojrzała na opakowania po tłuszczu, który wylała Josee. 'Maddie: '''Okej. To jakiś specjalny fastfoodowy. Więc nie będzie poparzona. To chyba dobrze. ''Wyrzuciła je za siebie. Wzięła czaszkę oraz z narzędzi piłę. Odpiłowała jej czubek, dzięki czemu wyszła taka miska. Nalała do niej wody oraz jakąś oranżadę, dzięki czemu zrobiła poncz! <3 Wszyscy kochają poncz! Addie w między czasie zaczynała "dochodzić". '' '''Maddie: '''W sumie... Sporo jest tych kwiatów. ''Wzięła część kwiatów z bukietu i stwierdziła, że zrobi z niej sałatkę w misce. Gdy skończyła, Maddie zauważyła, że Addie była już brązowiutka i przyrumieniona. Spojrzała się na Josee, jakby dała jej sygnał. Obie podeszły do rusztu i powoli zdjęły z niego Addie. Położyły ją na gigantycznym talerzu na stole, który mało co i by się złamał... Maddie i Josee udekorowały całość. Wszystkie cycuszki i wadżajny Addie zakryły kamieniami. Posypały jej plecki i pupcię kwiatkami, które rozsypały nieco dookoła dla większego szoku estetycznego. Dookoła również sporadycznie posypywały błyszczącymi się kryształkami i kawałkami łańcuszka z naszyjnika, skrawkami ze zdjęcia oraz wiórkami z patyka. Sam niecały wystrugany patyk dały do łapki Addie. Kawałki metalu z wiaderka służyły jako ozdoba stołu. Dziewczyny dostawiły także miskę (właść. czaszkę kota) z ponczem, sałatkę z kwiatków oraz kanapeczki ze śmieci. Maddie ostrożnie położyła liście z koreczkami na częściach ciała dziewczyny - między innymi na udach, pleckach, pupci, ramionach. Kota przywiązały do stołu i przykleiły kartkę z napisem "Pogłaskaj mnie. ;) <3 Meow". Nieoczekiwanie Addie obudziła się. 'Maddie: '''Nie ruszaj się... albo tym razem naprawdę cię ugotuję... a twój kot zostanie oskórowany i wypatroszony... ''Addie się przeraziła i posłuchała jej. 'Maddie: '''Trzymaj ten patyk zalotnie. ''Otrzepała się i westchnęła. 'Maddie: '''Nie wiem czy trzeba zrobić przemówienie, ale... ''Odchrząknęła, a Josee zaczęła tańczyć dookoła Jezioro Łabędzie. Addie zalotnie uśmiechała się i machała patyczkiem. 'Maddie: '''Na tymże stole mamy zaszczyt przedstawić niesamowicie wykwintne danie, jakim jest Addie De'la Łono Natury. Potrawa jest wykonana z wyselekcjonowanych składników. Sama Addie była podpiekana romantycznymi płomieniami ogniska, dzięki czemu jej tłuszczyk ma soczysty smak i niesamowicie, powabnie wspomaga apetyt na więcej. Nasza Addie dlatego właśnie ma brązowy, zarumieniony kolor, aby wywoływać pozytywne skojarzenia. Została przyprawiona wiórkami z patyka pospolitego oraz kwiatami nieznanego pochodzenia, aby potrawa miała egzotyczny smak i klimat, a kawałki zniszczonego zdjęcia Diona mają wywoływać nostalgię, że tak przepyszne danie jedynie będzie mogło już żyć w pamięci, bo nikt nie dałby rady go tak świetnie odtworzyć. Kawałeczki biżuterii nie są wcale żadnym trickiem psychologicznym! Mają tylko wywoływać uczucie, że jest to droga potrawa, warta każdej fortuny pieniędzy. Jak możecie zauważyć, metal na stole ma nadawać stylu futurystycznego, gdyż Addie De'la Łono Natury jest potrawą przyszłości. Kotek z kolei ma za zadanie zabawiać i wywołać uczucie domowego ciepła. Na naszej Addie możecie zauważyć koreczki na liściach. Jest to nawiązanie do kultury japońskiej, gdzie na nagich niewiastach rozkładano liście z kawałkami sushi, a mężczyźni musieli je zjeść bez użycia rąk. Kanapki nie są zwykłymi kanapkami - wzbogacają zastawę stołu i nadają mu kolorytu, a ich smak jest wyjątkowy i specyficzny. Nigdy nie wiesz na co tak naprawdę trafisz w środku! Poncz w tej oto czaszce ma dodawać klimatu fiesty, zabawy i imprezy. Słodki truskawkowy smak, jak słodka truskawkowa Addie. Sałatka ma za zadanie orzeźwić i zadziwić swoim kwiecistym składem, gdyż ta o to przystawka... cóż, nigdzie takiej nie znajdziecie. I... to chyba tyle... '''Josee: '''Doskonale doprawiona, zajebiście przyprawiona, ale obciągary brak! Trudno, przynajmniej ją wypierdolą. ♡♡♡♡ ''Powróciła znów do tańczenia. 'Josee: '''Szkoda że mój partner Jacques tego nie widzi. ;) '''Maddie: '''Będę musiała porozmawiać z tą rudą czarownicą. ''Elfy: Helen spojrzała ze zgrozą na rzeczy, które zebrała reszta drużyny, które teraz muszą ugotować. 'Helen: '''To po prostu żenujące... ''Wzięła do ręki grę Tekken 6. '''Helen: '''Mamy z tego zrobić jedzenie? Chyba jakąś truciznę! ''Zirytowana rzuciła grę na ziemię, rozwalając ją.'' Mrucząc coś pod nosem, zaczęła krążyć wokół, po czym zerknęła na psa, którego również znaleźli. 'Helen: '...Możemy z tego psa zrobić mielone albo coś, co wy na to? ''Helen: No co? Nawet w Szwajcarii kiedyś musieli zabijać kundle, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu!'' 'Helen: '''Możemy go przyprawić jabłkiem, zdechłą żabą, trawą.... ''Wyliczając, spojrzała z grozą na pieniek. 'Helen: '''Co za koleś wziął całą kłodę?! ''Po chwili jednak doznała olśnienia. 'Helen: '''Ej, możemy to użyć jako sałatkę! Może.. być? ''Spojrzała niechętnie na Roxane i Severina. ''Helen: Chyba zaczynam w tym programie szaleć razem z nimi...'' 'Severin:'Pomysł jest dobry. Teraz kwestia jest taka, jak się za to zabierzemy. Przyjrzał się psu. 'Severin:'A, więc ja się mogę zająć przygotowaniem psa. W końcu 2 razy w swoim życiu go jadłem, a raz go przygotowałem. Helen przygotujesz satatkę. Roxane twoim zadaniem jest przygotowanie przypraw do mielonych w jak najciekawszy sposób.Są jekieś pytania? Helen spojrzała na Roxane, która wyglądała, jakby uciekła umysłem do innego świata. 'Helen: '''To chyba, znaczy, że nie ma żadnych. Dobra, lecimy z tym koksem! ''Zabrała się za robienie saładki. Po przetarganiu ze sobą kłody w jakieś czyste miejsce, zorientowała się, że nie ma przy sobie żadnego scyzoryka ani niczego, co pomogłoby by jej przeciąć korzenie. 'Helen: '''Zarąbiście... Jak zwykle musi być utrudnienie. ''Westchnęła ciężko i zabrała się do roboty, Własnymi rękoma zaczęła łamać korzenie, wykorzystując przy tym swoją siłę. ''Helen: Zastanawia mnie, kto był tak silny jak ja, że przytachał tą kłodę ze sobą...'' Gdy już wszystkie rozerwała, zajęła się zrywanie kory. Resztę kłody użyła jako talerz. Korzenie rozerwała częsciami na małe kawałeczki. Teraz pozostało jej tylko zajęcie się zerwaną kłodą. '' '''Helen: '''Przydałoby się to czymś zgnieść.... ''Spojrzała na swoje glany. Oczywiście, że były one dość brudne przez łażenie po całej okolicy. 'Helen: '''W sumie i tak miałam je wyczyścić... ''Wyjęła z kieszeni ścierkę i zdjęła buty, po czym zaczęła je błyskawicznie czyścić. Po chwili były czyste jak ulał. Założyłe je z powrotem na nogi i zaczęła chodzić i skakać po korze. Po wykruszeniu jej, posypała nią korzenie, które leżały już na pozostałoci kłody. 'Helen: '''To chyba wystarczy... ''Na ten widok tylko kiwnął głową i zaczął szykować psa. Na początku go zabił i następnie wyjął swój scyzoryk, którym skubał mu skórę. Gdy to skończył wyciął mu brzuch i wyjął wszyskie flaki.Gdy uporał się z tą obrzydliwą rzeczą wyciął kawałki surowego, krwawego, psiego mięsa. Wymył je dokładnie i nabił na czysty patyk. Potem rozpalił ognisko i zaczął piec te kawałki. 'Severin:'Helen zmiana planów. Zrobimy szaszłyki! Mięso się upiekło i Severin to samo zrobił z następnymi kawałkami. Zrobił on 5 szaszłyków z mięsa psa i zrobił miejsce na dodatki. 'Severin:'Skończone! Teraz wystarczy tylko dobrze zakończyć. Zażył leki, a z jego oczów spływały łzy. Helen spojrzała na niego z wykrzywioną miną. 'Helen: '''Po kiego grzyba zmieniasz nagle plan...? ''Spojrzała na jego scyzoryk. 'Helen: '''I dlaczego sama się nie spytałam ciebie, czy masz jakiś nóż, zamiast rozwalać kłodę własnymi rękoma...? ''Palnęla się w czoło. ''Helen: Tylko tego mi brakowało! Żarazić się ludzką głupotą!'' 'Helen: '''W sumie sałatka do szaszłyków pasuje, więc raczej nic nie muszę zmieniać.. ''Odłożyła swoją salatkę w bezbieczne miejsce, niedaleko miejsca, gdzie się piekły szaszłyki. Roxane w końcu "wróciła do rzeczywistości". 'Roxane: '''Wybaczcie... patrzyłam z osłupieniem na te potrawy, które przydźwigali tamci... ._. ''Spojrzała na paskudztwa, które miała zmielić. 'Roxane: '''Są mielone, czy coś takiego? A nie, widzę tylko szaszłyki. ;u; ''Spojrzała na miejsce, gdzie się piekły szaszłyki. Wzięła nagle śrubokręt i zaczęła go mielić, podobnie jak kawałkiem trawy. 'Roxane: '''Co? Nie musi być koniecznie jadalne? Wyniki: ''Colt przybył i zerknął na potrawy, lekko skręcił się widząc owe potrawy. '''Colt: Eeee...pozwólcie, że nie będę ich próbował. Mruknął pod nosem Colt: Zaufam innym zmysłom. Rzucił spoglądając dalej na drużyny. Colt: Mecha-Złamasy i Koteczky Wasze prace wyglądają najsolidniej, najwięcej możliwości wrzuciliście w swoje dzieła i za to macie razem zwycięstwo w tym wyzwaniu. Wytypujcie osobę z własnej drużyny, która powinna otrzymać nagrodę. (na pw głosujecie). Mimo trudów z komunikacją w tym wyzwaniu daliście radę i to mnie cieszy. Spojrzał na elfy. Colt: Elfy...ciężko widzę Waszą przyszłość i zacznę nad nią dumać niedługo. Głosujecie do mnie na pw do czwartku do godziny 17. Można na gg bądź na pw. Ceremonia w czwartek o 18. Mruknął i zwinął się z wyzwania nadal przerażony potrawami. '' 'Wystąpili: Ekipa: *Dark jako Jasper *Marks jako Shana Zawodnicy: *KsVive jako Daniel *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Roxane1413 jako Helen *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'''DK]] as Dion *Aikko jako Chip *LadyBetter as Roxane *TheMićka jako Oxana *Totaldrama52 'jako 'Igor *AussieRaf jako Raphaél *CTD jako Addie *Julcia jako Tiffany *Binuzz jako Josee *Mr. WarmCroissant (dyskusja) 14:43, cze 10, 2016 (UTC)Rogalik jako Hatsune *Rafix jako Gabriel *Mawjako Dina *Michałek 2000 jako Severin *Ven jako Brittnay Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki